Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins
by ornot
Summary: Cho and Harry have been dating all year, but once the holidays come, Harry finds true feelings for Sirius, while Ginny and Hermione fall in love with him, and Draco and Cho find out they are soulmates... Please R&R!
1. Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins

Cho Chang glanced tentatively at herself in the mirror, noticing that her white mini dress fitted tightly around her curvy figure and enhancing the size of her bust. Deciding that Harry wouldn't mind if she pulled a loose cardigan over it, she ran her fingers through her hair, and pushed the door of her dormitory open. It was the last day of school, and they were packing up to leave. Cho had asked Harry to stay with her for a while over the holidays.  
  
'Get a grip, Cho- Harry won't mind what you wear.' She thought to herself, and made her way to the portrait hole. Harry was waiting there, his messy black hair shining softly, and his brilliant acid green eyes twinkling. A baggy white sweater adorned his chest, the sleeves rolled up a few times. And on the lower half, a pair of baggy black jeans. Cho giggled, and hooked her arm through his. They marched out of the portrait hole together, a wide smile on both their faces.  
  
"Would you look at that- Potty and Wang! I guess the Weasel wasn't good enough for Potty." A stingy voice behind them made Cho jump. Turning, they both saw Draco Malfoy, his hand on his hip, and Ginny, standing beside him, glowering.  
  
"What do you-" Harry began, but Cho jumped in.  
  
"Get a life, Malfoy. You might feel higher by being snooty with us, but you look like a real prick in everyone's eyes." She said, narrowing her dark eyes menacingly. Malfoy laughed throatily, shook his head and slipped his arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
  
"I tend to disagree with you there, Cho. You see, my little Gin here doesn't think I'm a prick, now do you, Ginny?" He smirked, eyeing Ginny festively.  
  
"Well, sometimes you are, but your abnormal cuteness makes up for it." Ginny giggled, and Harry fumed. Cho latched onto Harry's arm again, and they made their way out the big oak doors.  
  
"Just ignore him, Harry." Cho said, waving it aside in her own mind. But the way he had looked at her with those hungry eyes. those she couldn't ignore.  
  
'How'm I supposed to ignore him when he's got his arm draped over Ginny's shoulders?' Harry thought to himself, fuming even more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aboard the train, Cho was sitting by herself in a compartment at the back. Harry was off visiting his friends. She was partway through opening a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans when the compartment door slid open, and Draco Malfoy slipped in, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Cho said, her anger rising again.  
  
"Nothing." He had made his way over to her, and pinned her against her seat. Hungrily, his lips touched hers, and she parted them, inviting Malfoy to deepen the kiss. They're tongues darted around, and Cho could feel the warmth of him spreading between her legs. She shivered with pleasure, and a few seconds later they stopped, Malfoy's eyes peering into Cho's own, with a hunger and lust so exhilarating.  
  
"That wasn't nothing.." She began, and slid her hands around the back of his neck, her thumb brushing against his jaw along the way. Cho could feel him convulse under her touch, and she smirked. He looked deeper into her eyes, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I better go now, before Ginny worries or Potty comes back." Malfoy said, his soothing voice drifting into Cho's mind, and she could almost feel the sorrow he had, draining away in his heart.  
  
"Oh, but don't go!" Cho insisted, but Malfoy only shook his head and put a long pale finger against her soft pouty lips.  
  
"I love you, Cho." He whispered, and kissed her one last time before leaving.  
  
Once he left, Cho stared at the door, a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"And I love you, too, Draco." She said quietly, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, I'm trying a new angle. please don't put the lick of the flame on me, this is my first you know.. and I thought that Draco/Cho would be soo cute! ^_^ But I'm still thinking about Harry, y'know.. I don't know who I should pair him up with.. o_O perhaps. well that's for me to know and YOU to find out! Hee! Keep watching for more chapters!  
  
Zinu-chan 


	2. Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins

Harry made his way back to Cho's compartment, bumping into Malfoy. They glared at eachother, but said nothing. Sliding into the compartment, he cussed angrily about Malfoy.  
  
"What was that, Harry?" Cho asked, waking up from her fantasy.  
  
"Oh, I was just cursing Malfoy to bloody hell. Um. Yea, I think I need to tell you something Cho." He said, taking a seat across from Cho. "What?"  
  
"Well, you know how you asked me to stay with you and all? Well Sirius- you know, my godfather- sent me an owl and I just got it, and he really wants me home first. Maybe later, you know..?" Harry felt sheepish, but he held his head up.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I don't mind, really. I was mulling it over, too. And I just thought since Cedric died that I've been holding on to you to escape from my sadness for the past year." She lowered her eyes, trying not to flush.  
  
"Oh. Ah. I see. Well. um.. I'll just go sit with Ron and Hermione now." Harry said, and left quickly, leaving Cho to lavish once again in happy thoughts of Malfoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny, get OUT!" Malfoy said again, exasperatedly. Ginny had been waiting in his compartment.  
  
"Just let me confess to you first. I love Harry. but I know he doesn't love me, and I really want him to and all, so basically, I have to end this right now and right here." She coughed twice, and patted Malfoy on the arm. "I hope you underst-"  
  
"Of course I understand you dingbat! And there was NOTHING between us!" He ushered Ginny out and slammed the sliding door.  
  
"Damn girl." He smirked, and lay his head against the wall, thinking of Cho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't bear to tell Cho his feelings about his godfather, so he left it plain and simple. No, not even Ron or Herm knew he was gay, but he felt obliged to tell them sooner or later. So he picked up in their conversation when he entered. "No, really, Ron, I think that Fred was just joking, you know he's a cock!" Hermione was exclaiming.  
  
"But-oh hello Harry."  
  
"Hi Harry!" Hermione smiled, but then narrowed her brown eyes at Ron again. "We were just talking about something Fred told us-about you." 'Please tell me it's not true, Harry. God, I love you.' Hermione finished the sentence in her head. "Well, what did he say about me, then?" Harry said, shifting his weight on his feet nervously.  
  
"He told me and Ron that you are- you are. gay." She said, her eye twitching. Harry laughed loudly at that. "I need to tell you. I am gay. But not to worry" He said, laughing at Ron's expression. "I already have a partner." He finished. They looked shocked, but the they smiled, Hermione a bit dimmer though.  
  
"Oh, well, congratulations and I totally support you, Harry." Hermione said, her voice wavering. "But if you would excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She ran out of the compartment, holding back her tears. "So, Harry.. Who is this.. lucky man?" Ron said, laughing. Harry joined in too.  
  
"Oh, just Sirius, heh, we made it three times so far. It's really great.. I can show you if you want, Ronny." He said, running his hand slowly and gently up Ron's thigh.  
  
Ron nodded, and moved Harry's hand to rest between his legs. "Wait, lock the door."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho was gasping for air, clutching at Malfoy's neck. He thrust forward again, and she moaned. He smiled, and licked at her throat. Her fingernails bit into his neck, but he didn't mind, as long as Cho was happy right then and there, he couldn't care about anything else. How he loved her, how he always loved her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this one was kind of short, but I'm still going! Heh heh. Now, REVIEW! -hypnotizing eyes- heh.. okay.. yea o_O I got this idea from a book I was reading-The Voice On The Radio.. mehehehehehe.. mmkay.. keep watching for MORE CHAPTERS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOF. -drumroll- Shades of Death! Brought to you by.  
  
Kellogs cornflakes! L'oreal kids! BECAUSE WE'RE WORTH IT TOO! And the boneless poultry.. kehehehe. Yea, and its true.. I LOVE DRACO! Damn him! ( ( ( ( I waaaaaaaaant him.. and he looks delicious in the movies.. mmhmm. I'll just settle for eating a bag of those yummy Hugs.. and thinking about mah Davideh.  
  
  
  
Zinu-chan 


	3. Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins

Ron couldn't bear anymore, and finally told Harry to stop. Harry smiled, and tossed Ron his clothes.  
  
"Damn, you're good Harry, but no one is Ithat/I good!!" Ron exclaimed, pulling his pants and socks on.  
  
"OPEN UP THE GOD DAMN DOOR YOU TWO NITWITS!" Someone on the other side of the door screeched. Harry jumped, and straightened his sweater. Sliding open the compartment door, Hermione slipped in, glowering more than ever before.  
  
"Hi 'mione." Ron said, trying to conceal the glow penetrating from his skin.  
  
"I know what you two did-you sick children." She said acidly, and locked her eyes onto Harry's. "And there's something you should know, Harry.. but I'm not sure I should tell you.." She spoke slowly, choosing her words wisely. "Ah.. might as well tell you, shan't I?" "Please do, Hermione." Harry said quickly. Ron looked at Hermione, then at Harry, and then back at Hermione. Hermione sighed loudly, and tossed Harry a sock that lay forgotten on the floor. "If you must know.. two people really really like you, Harry.. but they feel shattered that you're.. you know, gay." She stared out the window, taking in all the green pastures.  
  
"Oh. Well, I think I know who those two are." He forced a fake smile. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm not sure if I'm completely gone-it might be a phase or just bisexuality. But even if I am fagnostic, does it really matter?" He put an arm around her shoulders, and hugged her. Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck, and smiled into his arm coyly. 'So this is what it's like snuggling up to the Boy who Lived.' She thought.  
  
"Well.. The trains almost at the station.." Ron said, eyeing the two enviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho and Malfoy sat, cuddling, on the seat, squished into a corner. The warmth of Malfoy seemed to relieve Cho of her great infinite sadness.. and for Malfoy, well, lets just say Malfoy enjoyed having a really hot girl with her head buried into his shoulder make it with him.  
  
"Draco, I love you." Cho whispered, breaking the silence. Malfoy smiled at her, and brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you too." He replied, and cupped her chin with his hands to stare into her eyes.. those eyes relieved him.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy." Cho said, beginning to cry. "Why did I waste my time?" She sobbed. Malfoy, quite taken aback with her crying, patted her back awkwardly. "Waste your time with what, Cho?" He said softly.  
  
"W-with Davies, and then Cedric.. and Harry.. and even," here she sobbed harder, "with Flint.. why did I have to fall in love, but not meet my soulmate, and now I meet them after wasted years.. why why why why WHY?!" Cho buried her face deeper into Malfoy's chest, and all he did was rub her back and utter soothing words to her to calm her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius paced around his living room, waiting for his nephew to arrive by apparating from the station. He had a strong feeling of sadness settle into his gut, feeling like he was being cheated somehow. Like he wasn't getting all of Harry to himself.. He shook himself. 'Damnations, Sirius, he's your bloody godson. And you're getting jealous over Harry's girlfriend and friends? What kind of guardian are you?' He thought.  
  
He didn't seem to notice that Harry stood in the hallway, watching his handsome godfather walk around. His hair was dark and short, revealing dark blue eyes that loved fun, and a clean shaven face. He realised also that Sirius had a muscular, tan and fit body.. and a nice tight 6 pack. He shook himself.  
  
"Hey, Sirius." He said, walking into the living room and embracing his godfather at last.  
  
"Hullo, Harry." Sirius ran his fingers through Harry's soft jet black hair, and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips touched, but Harry pulled away quickly.  
  
"Um.. my friend Ron is waiting outside.. can he stay for a few days?" Harry asked, his wobbly knees shaking. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded, his happiness ebbing away again.  
  
"Great! Thanks, Sirius." Harry danced out of his reach, and ran off to gather Ron up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny lay in Hermione's room. Ginny was staying for a few weeks as her parents were going away to Romania to visit her older brother, Charlie. Ginny was crying into Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione was running her hand throught Ginny's long, beautiful red hair.  
  
"Why does Harry have to be like that?" She whined, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, he told me he might be bi.. we still have a chance.."  
  
"B-but.. I don't want to fight over him with you. You're my best friend! Christ." Ginny coughed and screwed up her face.  
  
"Haha Ginny you look so funny when you do that.. But anyway, maybe we could.." Hermione was silent for a moment. A plan formed in her head.  
  
"I've got it, Gin!"  
  
"What is it?" Ginny's eyes widened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haha, I'm leaving you hanging to the edge of your seat.. muahahahaha..  
  
Zinu-chan 


	4. Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins

Cho hugged her mother and father, and introduced them to Draco.  
  
"Mom, dad, meet Draco Malfoy, he goes to my school."  
  
"Malfoy?!" Her mom shrieked. "How dare you, Cho! Get rid of him at ONCE!"  
  
"Mom-listen, I love Draco, and he loves me, and we were meant for each other. He gives me a tingly sensation whenever he touches me."  
  
"Cho, this is NOT acceptable! You were supposed to find a nice lad now, not a dirty scumbag child of Lucius Malfoy!" Her dad started now.  
  
"MOM! DAD! LISTEN!" Cho screamed, scaring Draco half to death along with her parents. "I love him and you can't change that. Please, mom. It makes me happy to be with him." She looked pleadingly at her parents. They softened. "Oh, alright then honey.. but if he hurts you in ANY way, tell us and we'll make sure he's locked up for a few nights." Her mom eyed Draco suspiciously, but smiled. "He is charming, I must say. Better than that Potter boy." "It's my pleasure to be at your service, Mr and Mrs Chang." Draco said, and they trooped off. Draco would be eating dinner with them, Cho thought happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Tell me the plan!" Ginny giggled ferociously. "Alright, hold you shoes on, m'lady!" Hermione said in mockery of Sir Cadogan, a vividly stupid portrait of a knight. "So, we will KILL Sirius. And anyone or anything that stands in our way to Harry.." Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
"That's a bit extreme, but hey, I like the idea."  
  
"Ginny, you rascal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Harry clung to Ron's arm, while they were out for a stroll.  
  
"Ron, please, let's just go behind the bushes." "Nah."  
  
"Don't make me pinch you."  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Heh. Good boy." Harry engulfed Ron in maddening kisses, and soon they were gasping for air, and Ron sat pleasantly on top of Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Are you ready to go? Cause I'm ready to go! Whacha wanna do baby, baby? Are you goin' with me? Cause I'm goin' with you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Great! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm keeping you in suspense, riiiiiight? -puppy eyes- heh.. you know you love me and my fan fic! Kehehehehe now.. XD  
  
Zinu-Chan 


	5. Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins

Author's Note: Heh, I don't own any HP characters, but I wish I owned Draco Malfoy.. and sorry the last two chapters were really short, I was getting ready for Christmas and had little time to spare. Muahahah... And the song underneath is by DJ Sammy.. I felt like adding it because Harry gets well um.. you know. Depressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*It's been a year daddy I really really miss you Mommy says your safe now In a beautiful place called heaven*  
  
Oh Im thinkin' about our younger years  
  
*We had your favorite dinner tonight*  
  
there was only you and me  
  
*I ate it all up*  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
*Even though I don't like carrots*  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
*I learned how to swim this summer*  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
*I can even open my eyes*  
  
But that's over now  
  
*While I'm under water*  
  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
*Can't you see me?*  
  
Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven  
  
*I started kindergarten this year*  
  
Love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
*I carry a picture of us In my Blue's Clues lunchbox*  
  
Oh once in your life you find someone  
  
*You are the greatest daddy*  
  
Who will turn your world around Pick you up when you're feeling down Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
*I can swing on the swing by myself*  
  
There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now  
  
*Even though I miss you pushing me*  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
*Can't you see me?*  
  
Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven  
  
*I miss how you used to tickle me*  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
*Tickle my belly*  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
*My belly hurts*  
  
It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
*I try not to cry*  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
*Mommy says it's okay*  
  
For something to arrive For love to come along  
  
*I know you don't like it when I cry*  
  
Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times and the bad  
  
*You never wanted me to be sad*  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
*I try Daddy but it hurts*  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
*Is it true you're not coming home?*  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
*Maybe someday*  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven  
  
*I can visit you in heaven, okay?*  
  
And love is all that I need And I've found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven  
  
*It's time for me to go bed now I sleep with the light on Just in case you come home And kiss me good night I love you so much I miss you Daddy*  
  
~*In loving memory of all the victims of 911*~ ~*RIP PGC*~  
  
Mysterious Disappearance of Black  
  
Yesterday afternoon, it is said to be that Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, went missing from his home in London, England, writes Rita Skeeter. Daily Prophet reporter. Potter was out with a friend that afternoon.  
  
'We didn't see anything.' Potter told us upon arrival.  
  
'Anything? Nothing.. at all, Harry?'  
  
'Nothing!' Was his firm reply.  
  
Is it possible this could be related with the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, Ginny Weasely, Barty Crouch and Hermione Granger? Or possibly with the Dark Lord?  
  
Continued on pg B14  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho folded the paper up nervously. Draco had left earlier that morning, but she was worried. She didn't want him to disappear. 'God damn, Cho, you worry far too much.' She told herself sternly, but still, deep down she worried even more.  
  
"Mom, what's for lunch?" She said, setting her worries in the back of her mind. "Not sure, honey. Thought you could make yourself some soup while me and your father go out for the day." Her mother said, kissing Cho on the forehead.  
  
"What? Leave me here alone?" She said without thinking.  
  
"You have a problem with that, honey?" Her mother asked, a slight crease forming between her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh-no. No, I don't mom. Go enjoy yourself. I'll be fine." 'I hope.' Cho thought.  
  
"Alright, Cho. Come on, dear! Get your jacket on!" Her mom hollered at her dad as she walked out the front door.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure I'll be fine." Cho muttered angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry broke down in tears once again, and Ron patted his back.  
  
"Sirius, Ginny and Hermione!" He wailed loudly. Taken aback at Harry's odd behaviour, Ron's eye started twitching nervously. "Don't leave me, Ron, you're all I have left!" "I won't Harry. But I don't know what to do.. my parents are in Romania, and, well, your parents are dead, and Sirius is gone." "I know!" He wailed loudly again once more, and pounced his fist on the wall behind Ron.  
  
"Harry, everything will be alright. They'll find Sirius and Gin and Herm." Ron said soothingly, and Harry quieted down a bit. "Why don't we apparate to Cho's house? We'll send an owl before hand." Ron suggested, and Harry lifted his head. "Sure. Why not." And he wailed once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was hanging on the wall, chained down. He stared around wildly. In the corner, Ginny perched herself, watching him with a smug expression. Hermione stood out of view, but he could feel her presence.  
  
"Ginny- Hermione- why are you doing this?" He said croakily.  
  
Ginny gave a throaty laugh and shook her head. "You stand in the way to Harry. You see, we both love Harry, and to get to him, we have to kill you.." She whispered, moving closer to him. Sirius shook beneath Ginny's finger, tracing the outline of his abs. "It's not right.. to do what you do to Harry.. oh, it wasn't, and never will be, right. You fool." Ginny said quietly, running her hand up his chest. "Ginny, please stop. Stop!" Sirius said, trembling with pleasure.  
  
"Oh, but you enjoy it, do you not?" Ginny said, and Hermione appeared behind her, her hands behind her back.  
  
"Well, I do, but no, Ginny, STOP." He was getting excited now. (you know the excited I mean, I hope.)  
  
"Ohohohohoh!" Hermione giggled, eyeing Sirius. "Well, Gin-gin, should we finish this off?" "I think so.." Ginny replied haughtily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHA.. okay well its longer than the others I know but.. XD I hope your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. ^_~ peace out, BOOYA! Oh yah PLEASE REVIEW! -notice that I have NO, ABSOLUTELY NO reviews so far-  
  
Zinu-chan 


	6. Shades of Death: Redemption Always Wins

Cho looked from Ron to Harry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry!" She flung herself at him, and hugged him tightly. "I wish I could help you!"  
  
"You can by not suffocating him, Cho." Ron said, trying to pull her off.  
  
"Oh. So-rry! I didn't know you OWNED him!" Cho said, letting go of Harry. Harry looked somewhat relieved that Cho had let go, but he felt comforted in her arms. At least she understood him.  
  
"You two sort out your problems, I'm going to the bathroom." Harry said, dancing on the spot. Cho glared at Ron, and Ron gave her the evil eye.  
  
"Ron, you are soo over protective of Harry!!" Cho said, thwapping him.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't -need- to make him have second thoughts!" Cho stared blankly at Ron. "W-what?" She spluttered. "Oh, I'm not trying to make him have second thoughts!" She back-hand slapped his cheek, and her cheeks flushed with rage.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled, and Harry, sitting on the can upstairs, shook his head at the commotion.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE A JEEEEEEEEEEEERK!" Cho screamed, and Ron grabbed her hand so she couldn't slap him once more.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Cho." He said gently, and she pulled her arm back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just under stress. And I feel so bad for Harry." She coughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius ran his hand down Ginny's flat stomach, towards her neden. She shivered with delight, and Hermione sat, watching them glumly.  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione, and waved her digits at her. "What're you doing?" She asked sweetly, as Sirius explored more.  
  
"OUCH!" She screamed as Sirius entered her body. She tried shoving him off but he overpowered her and smiled wickedly at her. Hermione looked alarmed.  
  
"You bastard, Black!" Ginny shrieked, and Hermione hurried forward.  
  
Sirius shoved Hermione away, and she hit her head on the floor. Ginny flailed her arms and scratched Sirius's chest with her sharp nails. A few droplets of blood fell onto her breasts, but she ignored it, and screwed her face up, and started screaming, still flailing her arms.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Sirius yelled, pulling out from her. He folded his right arm over her, and used his left hand to wipe the blood off his chest. "Aw, fuck you, Ginny!"  
  
"Get the hell off me!" She shoved him over, but he didn't lose his balance. Instead he hooked her into the crook of his arm and thrust into her again.  
  
"Bitchy little brat!" He slapped her several times across the face. Her eyes pricked with tears, but she fought to hold them back. She could feel her cheeks burn and sting with each slap.  
  
"Please! Stop!" Now she started sobbing, but he cut her off by grasping her throat in his iron hand grip. She could barely breathe, and began to scratch at his face with her nails. His free hand slid up to her chest and groped her left breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple, making it harden and rise to its full extent. But he knew she couldn't enjoy it, not when she was being forced.  
  
"Oh, come now, Ginny. You like it." He stared into her cold brown eyes, and realised she didn't enjoy it as much as he did. But that wouldn't stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco gazed at a picture of Cho in his yearbook, wonder what she was wearing, if her hair was down or up, if she was thinking of him..  
  
Or what if she wasn't.. what if there was someone else? He shook his head. Of course not, they were meant to be. He hoped so, at least.  
  
Oh how he wanted to hug her, to hold her, to caress her cheeks, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her. Or just to look into those sweet dark eyes.. to escape from melancholy and infinite sadness.. to forget all pains and worries.. or just to feel her presence.. to smell her..  
  
He longed for her touch..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, okay, well, you gotta wait for chap 7 hahahahaha.. and poor Hermy-own! ;-; -pats the Hermy-own body thingy- Ah, well..  
  
Zinu-Chan 


End file.
